Of Dragons and Kingdoms
by StormDragonSlayer
Summary: AU: The kingdom of Fiore has long been a peaceful nation. But hidden away inside Fiore's borders are powerful beasts, the dragons. Princess Erza Scarlet has long been fascinated by these mythical beasts, so when she is riding alone during her training as a knight and encounters one, what shenanigans will ensue? One things for sure: Fiore will never be the same. NatsuxErza.
1. Youth

**Hey guys! So I had another idea that randomly popped into my head, so I decided to write down a prologue while I was bored and fighting writer's block on my other story! So here goes! This will be an ErTsu fic (ErTsu, NaZa, whichever you prefer). Hope you guys enjoy! Storm Out!**

* * *

"Princess!" a tall man with purple hair called, looking throughout the castle courtyards. "Princess, where are you?" A peal of bell-like laughter came from the other side of the hedge he was on. Rushing around the corner, he beheld a tall orange-haired man on his hands and knees, a small red-haired child in front of him with a small toy sword. "Alas, the great knight has felled the mighty dragon!" The man groaned playfully, rolling onto his side. The purple haired man shook with contained laughter as the small child walked up to the man and put her foot on his chest, smiling widely. "Yay! The dragon was beat by the great knight Erza! Yay!" The purple haired man couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Both of them looked up, startled, as the man burst into fits of raucous laughter. "Should've guessed I'd find you out here, princess." "Uncle Macao!" the small child yelled, running full speed and tackling his legs in a hug. "I was playing with Uncle Gildarts, and it was fun! We played Dragon Slayer, and I got him good!" Macao chuckled. "I'm sure you did, Princess, but it's time to say goodbye to Uncle Gildarts, because it's time for the princess to go to bed." The princess shook her head rapidly. "No!" She yelled. "I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna stay up and play!" "Well, I tell you what, Miss Erza." Macao said, kneeling in front of the six-year-old. "Since I don't have any duties tomorrow, if you go to bed now, we can spend all day playing whatever you want." "Okay!" Erza said, smiling again. "Yay! We gonna play ALL day tomorrow!" With that, Macao carried her back up towards the castle, but not before he turned and glanced at the orange-haired man. "Sir Gildarts, His Majesty wishes to see you in his chambers. He says that it's urgent." "Will do." The great knight responded. "I'll be in momentarily." With a nod, Macao turned and began his walk up to the castle, laughing as the princess told him all about her day.

* * *

The red-haired man sighed as he looked out over the city of Crocus. It had grown immensely from when he had first come across it, and the city just grew more and more damn confusing every year if you asked him. Of course, it was even more confusing when your young one decides to run off without telling you. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply through his nose, allowing his brain to sort through the thousands of scents that permeated the city. Eyes snapping open, he dashed off to the east after his charge.

The pink-haired boy laughed as he darted through the city, ducking in between people. Turning a corner, he ran, eyes closed and smiling, until he smacked into someone. "Owwww." He groaned, rubbing his head. Looking up, his eyes widened as he beheld a group of five people, the leader carrying an oversized club. "Hey, kid." The leader said. "Who do you think you are, running into our alley like that? Didn't anyone ever warn you about Twilight Ogre?" the leader suddenly stopped as the small boy's face split into an ear-to-ear grin. The leader spun around as a deep voice rang out through the alley way. "Didn't anyone tell you not to play with fire?" The voice belonged to a tall, well-muscled man in a red trench coat, with red hair and gold eyes that strangely had slits for pupils like a cat's. The man took a step forward. "Ok, old man, what are _you_ gonna do about it?" the leader taunted, pointing his club at him. "It's one against five, and we've got weapons. Might as well surrender now." The man's only response was to remove his coat, revealing a tanned, well-muscled torso. "One against five, huh?" The man asked. "Perhaps you can give me a decent challenge." "Don't patronize us!" A small brown haired man said, rushing forward with a katana in his hand. The man's only response was to sidestep, sticking his foot out and sending the assailant careening into some trash cans. "Or not." The man groaned, shaking his head. "Hey!" The leader shouted, readying his club. He darted forward, swinging his club with all his might at the man's head. The man shrugged, raising his hand and stopping the blow with no apparent effort. "God," he said, rolling his shoulders, "even for humans, you lot are weak." Glaring at the man with the club, he tossed the weapon upward, then slammed his palm into the man's chest, cracking his ribs and sending him flying into the other three, who were bowled over. "Get out of here." He literally growled, the sound resonating menacingly in his chest. The hooligans crawled backwards, terrified, then fled from the alley, screaming about sorcery. The man face palmed, then smiled slightly as the young boy came running up to him. "Wow, Igneel, that was awesome!" he squealed, mimicking punching the air. "You were all tough, and you sent them running without them even hitting you! I want to grow up to be just like you, dad!" "Yes, Natsu." Igneel said, scooping up the small boy and placing him on his shoulders. "But you're not out of the woods. Mind telling me why you ran off without me?" Natsu hung his head. "I got curious. I'm sorry, dad." "It's alright Natsu." Igneel responded, belting out a laugh at how soon the boy's mood changed. "Just remember the first rule of being in human form." Natsu saluted, then cackled. "Always have a buddy, and never leave your buddy behind." "And who's your dragon buddy?" Igneel asked, as they walked through the gate at the south end of the city. "You are, Dad!" Natsu giggled, as Igneel tickled him.

* * *

Just a few minutes after they left the city, Igneel glanced around to make sure that no one was around, then stepped off of the road. Traveling for a few more minutes, he reached a secluded clearing, then set Natsu, who was snoring lightly, down at the edge of the clearing. Poking him awake, the older man laughed as Natsu blinked, trying to place where they were. Recognizing their surroundings, Natsu perked up. "Are we gonna fly, Igneel?" He asked, springing to his feet. "Yes, now stand back, so I can transform, then you can and we can go, ok?" Nodding furtively, Natsu retreated to the tree line. Focusing, Igneel gathered an immense amount of his magic, and his form shimmered. Crouching on all fours, he growled as the magic took effect, and he changed. HE grew to over thirty feet in length, growing massive talons at the end of his legs, and his neck elongated, a reptilian head taking shape at the end of it. A tail grew at the other end, lashing the air. On his back, immense wings sprouted from his shoulders. When all was said and done, Igneel had transformed into a dragon, with scales of maroon and gold. Turning on the spot, he watched as Natsu repeated after him, changing into a small dragon no more than seven feet in length, with dark pink scales on his back and cream scales on his stomach. _Woohoo!_ Natsu exclaimed, leaping around like an excited puppy. _I did it first try that time! Did you see that, Igneel? Did ya?_ Igneel grinned, proud of his offspring. _I certainly did, Natsu. Now you just need to work on doing it a little quicker, until you can do it as second nature._ Natsu nodded, then unfurled his wings. Taking off, he circled as he waited for his father to take off. Igneel lifted wings that from afar, looked like twin sails, and leaped from the clearing, driving them downward with enough force to shake the trees. Orienting himself to the northeast, Igneel flew slowly away, Natsu following behind him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this sort of prologue. I've seen a lot of stories like this for pairings like Natsu and Lucy, or Gajeel and Levy, but I haven't found one yet that was Natsu and Erza. So, I thought that I'd make my own! Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll catch ya later! Storm Out!**


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Hey guys, Storm here! Here's chapter two of ODaK! HUGE thank you to everybody who followed, and to the eight of you who favorited and the four of you who reviewed, I send much love! May the wind stay strong at your back and fill your wings! Anyways, let's get into the chapter! Storm Out!**

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Erza Scarlet, adopted daughter of King Makarov Dreyar, Duchess of Magnolia, first princess of Fiore and heir to the high throne at Crocus, yawned as she sat though yet ANOTHER meeting between the king's advisors. There had already been three this week regarding a growing feeling of unrest in the south, but all the idiots could agree on was that there was unrest. They had been bickering over what to do about it since the start of the week, and they were no closer to a solution then when the meetings had first started. From across the room, she spotted Macao Conbolt, personal advisor to the king, stifle a yawn of his own. Catching her eye, he rolled his eyes and mimed a snore. Holding in a laugh, Erza sighed. _I just have to make it through this meeting_ , she thought. _Once this is over, I get to go and train with Uncle Gildarts for a week._ Sir Gildarts, known to many as Gildarts the Ironclad, wasn't _technically_ her uncle, but seeing as he was a dear friend of the king, and had taken over entertaining her when he was at the castle, she thought fondly of the greatest knight in Fiore. Settling in, she tried not to doze off as the meeting proceeded.

* * *

Erza growled as she stalked towards the stables to retrieve her horse. Three hours. THREE HOURS of pointless arguing she had to sit through before the advisors had adjourned. And they were still no closer to a solution then when they had started. _Once I become queen,_ she thought, _half of those useless worrywarts are going to be gone. ESPECIALLY that short good-for-nothing Ichiya. Always going on about people's parfum. UGH!_ Reaching the stable, she nodded to the stable manager, Max, and walked through the stalls. As she rounded the corner, she stopped as she saw two men arguing. One of them wore a black cloak with a hood over his head and a mask obscuring his face, while the other wore a white jacket and pants, and had blue hair and a red tattoo under his eye. The one in the mask seemed to be angered, while the one in white just smirked and walked away. "I hope we see each other again, Mystogan. It's been fun." He smirked as he passed Erza, and she could have sworn that he had a glint in his eye that seemed…off. Like she was an important piece in a game of chess. Which was weird, since she had never met the man. The masked man stared after the other for a moment, then stalked off in the other direction, clearly furious. Erza wondered just what the white clothed man had said to him. Shaking her head, she saddled her horse, Knightwalker, and led her out of the stables, nodding to Max again as she passed. "Have fun!" the blonde stable master said, and Erza laughed as she mounted Knightwalker, the black mare tossing his head in anticipation. "Alright, girl," she said, leaning down and whispering into his ear. "Let's fly." The horse needed no other command, taking off at lightning speed towards the rear gate and out into the forest that surrounded Crocus.

* * *

"Easy, girl, easy." Erza said, reining in her steed. They were near Sir Gildarts house, so she decided to slow Knightwalker to an easy trot. She tossed his head as they broke through the trees and beheld a small hut on the banks of a river. Standing in the door, a large smile on his face, was a large man, orange hair cut off at his neck, his wide frame filling the door way. "Well, imagine that!" He said, walking out to meet her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of the visit of such an important person?" Erza laughed. "It's good to see you, Uncle Gildarts." She said, dismounting Knightwalker. Tying him to a fence post, she walked over and embraced Gildarts, who gently hugged her back. Drawing back, she stepped around him and entered his small shack. "I'll get food started in a minute." He said, following after the princess. Erza smiled as she gazed around the small two room hut. The small hut wasn't much to look at, but Gildarts had built it from hand with his wife, Cornelia, before she died. "I've still got some of Cana's clothes here for you, so you're free to do whatever while I get food started. It'll be a while, so just be back before nightfall. The woods around here get a little dangerous once the sun goes down." Nodding, she went outside and saddled Knightwalker again, intending to use the time to get reacquainted with the area surrounding Gildarts home. Taking off at a trot, she followed the path deeper into the forest.

Erza guided Knightwalker back down the path, her eyes peeled for any sign of hostility. She had gotten to know the immediate area well enough, but she had stayed out too long and the sun had set. _At this rate, Gildarts will eat all the food._ She thought, slouching to the side. Suddenly, she jolted upright as a loud growl broke through the silence that engulfed the wood. Looking around for the source, she reached down and patted Knightwalker's neck. "Easy, girl. Just take it easy." Erza said, glancing around rapidly as she urged Knightwalker forward. Another growl broke through the trees behind her, and Knightwalker reared, throwing her unsuspecting rider. As Erza hit the ground with a surprised grunt, Knightwalker took off towards the edge of the forest, leaving her rider to call after her hopelessly. "Damn it all!" Erza cursed as she turned to see what had spooked her horse. Her eyes widened. A massive wolf prowled through the trees behind her, its yellow eyes gleaming with hunger. Erza crawled backwards slowly, trying to keep space between her and the beast. The wolf stalked closer, eyeing Erza as she backed away. _Of all the times to leave my sword,_ she thought bitterly. She had left her sword back at Gildarts cottage, thinking she wouldn't need it. Suddenly, she gasped as her hand slipped on a match of mud. Falling back, she closed her eyes as the wolf lunged.

* * *

Gildarts walked outside as the sun set. _I wonder where the brat's gotten off to,_ he thought. Looking out across the river, he began to worry as the sun sunk closer to the horizon. _She should have been back by now_. Turning, he walked back to the house, only to panic as he saw Erza's horse, Knightwalker, run out of the forest, riderless and in a panic. Rushing to the beast's side, he managed to get her calmed down, then ran inside and grabbed his sword. _Hang on, Erza,_ he thought. _I'm coming._

* * *

Erza waited, eyes squeezed shut, but the final blow never came. Instead, her ears were assaulted as a high pitched yelp sounded, followed by the sound of something heavy landing ungracefully on the ground. She clapped her hands over her ears as the next sound assaulted her sense of hearing. It could only be described as a roar, deep and primal, and coming from very close by. Opening her eyes, she witnessed a strange scene. The wolf was picking itself up off the ground, favoring its right front leg and glaring wildly at…a boy. He looked to be around her age, with a shock of pink hair. He was well built from what Erza could see, with his back to her in a protective stance as he stared down the giant wolf. The wolf seemed to glare at the new arrival, his head held low, almost as if he were…submitting. The beast's eyes held the look of a predator that has encountered a larger, more lethal predator. With a final snarl, the wolf turned tail and limped off, favoring its injured leg.

The boy turned, and Erza finally got a look at his face. His onyx eyes were full of confusion and apprehension, which Erza found strange, seeing as he had just taken on a beast that was almost twice as large as he was without flinching. He knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. "Yeah," Erza said, taking the offered hand and rising to her feet. "Thank you, kind sir. I doubt I would be alive if it were not for your bravery." "Bravery?" He said, looking even more confused. "I was just defending-" "ERZA!" A familiar voice shouted. Turning, the pair beheld Gildarts, sword in hand, rushing towards her. The boy raised his hand in greeting, a wide smile taking over his face, making it look more innocent, and, in Erza's opinion, rather cute. "Hey, pops! What's happening?" Gildarts stopped, scanning their surroundings to check for danger. Sheathing his sword, he walked over to the pair. "Hello, Natsu. What are you doing with the princess?" Natsu's eyes widened, and he glanced at Erza. "Princess? You mean Red here?" Gildarts sighed, exasperated. "Yep. Now, what are you doing?" "Well," the boy, Natsu, answered, "I was just defending the territory from a rogue wolf, who thought it would be fun to use your princess as an appetizer." Gildarts' eyes widened. "In that case, you have my gratitude." "No problem, pops." He responded, flashing his smile. "I probably should get going though. Igneel's expecting me." With a cheery wave, the boy walked away, heading deeper into the forest.

Gildarts smiled at the young man's back, before turning towards the princess, who was watching him go. "Mind telling me why you are out so late?" He growled, glaring at the young redhead. Erza hung her head, distraught. "I lost track of time, sir. Feel free to punish me as you see fit." "Relax," Gildarts said with a chuckle. "It happens to everyone. C'mon, the food will get cold if we wait to long."

* * *

 **Alright, so there's chapter two of ODaK. This story will probably be bumped up to an M rating later, just to let you guys know. Anyways, catch you on the flip side! May the wind be ever at your backs and fill your wings! Storm Out!**


	3. The Glories of Flight

**Hey guys! Here's chapter three of ODaK, and again, I can't thank you guys enough for the support you guys are showing this story. Every follow, favorite, and review helps me to believe that my writing is at least decent. Huge thanks and much love to the following people:**

 **Mexican ninja1996, DraigTrueEmperor9, WolfGaming, Irhina, DragonMaN, Akira44.**

 **Your reviews are awesome! I'm still trying to figure out the formatting, but thanks for putting up with it! Anyways, guys, I'm going to stop with the rambling, and start with the chapter! Storm Out!**

* * *

To him, there was no better feeling than flying. 

Than letting the wind carry you through the sky for hours, and feeling _free._

As Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire Dragon Igneel, soared through the air, he let his mind wander. He thought back to the encounter he had last night, with that knight Gildarts, and the redheaded princess. He didn't know what she was doing out in the forest that late, but he honestly didn't care. Instead, his mind settled on the feeling he had when they had locked eyes. It had only been for a brief second, but in that second, it had felt like he was on fire. His body had felt hot, which, since he was a fire dragon, absolutely never happened. That was what had him so confused. That, and the look on her face. Even though she was literally staring death in the face, she seemed…calm. Like she had accepted what was happening. Shaking his head, he tried to push all thoughts of the girl out of his head, he turned his flight east, back towards the cave that he called home. 

Natsu landed, shaking his dragon body to get rid of the rain that had started as he flew over the forest. Crawling inside, he closed his eyes and focused, and seconds later, he was in his human form, groaning as he stretched out his shoulders. After a longing glance at the dark grey sky, he walked further into the cave, and towards his den proper. 

"There you are, boy!" Natsu's father, Igneel, boomed as he witnessed the young dragon round the corner. "Come here." Obliging, Natsu walked over to the older dragon, who was currently in human form, as they always were when they were in the den. "I need your help with something, boy." Igneel said, looking down at Natsu. Although Natsu was tall for what he was in human years, Igneel still towered over him by a good three or four inches. "What is it, sir?" Natsu asked, looking up at Igneel. "There was a cave-in towards the back of the den, where the hoard is, and I wanted you to check and see that nothing was damaged." "And where will you be?" Natsu asked bluntly, then shrank back as Igneel turned a withering glare on him. "Since you've had your meal for the week," Igneel said, and Natsu remembered the deer that he had recently eaten. "I am going to go hunting. I will likely be back tomorrow, so after you check the hoard, you are free to do as you please." Natsu nodded, then stood back as Igneel transformed, the forty-foot long dragon appearing in his place. _One more thing._ Igneel said, turning a massive gold eye towards Natsu. _Metalicana and Gajeel are going to be passing through on their way to the valleys near Clover. PLEASE try not to get into an altercation with Gajeel. They will be in human form, so be on the lookout._ With that, Igneel crouched, his massive wings raised, and took off, heading west towards the coast. 

Natsu shook his head as he inspected the hoard. Because of all the confusion, he hadn't had time to ask Igneel about the encounter he had with the princess. Now, as he restacked the numerous tomes that Igneel had acquired on their many trips into Crocus, his mind wandered back to the feeling he had experienced. _It was as if my chest were burning_ , he thought, troubled, _but that's not possible, is it?_ He was pretty sure that he couldn't get burned, being a fire dragon and all, but that was the best way to describe what he had felt. Shaking his head, he continued to restack the books from where the shaking caused by the cave-in had knocked them over. Sighing, he walked out of the hoard and into the den proper, and transformed to go on patrol. His twenty-foot long dragon body wasn't anywhere near as large as Igneel's, but it was larger than any other thing in the forest, so he was safe. All the same, he still patrolled the territory daily to make sure other predators and dragons stayed out. _At least the rain stopped_. He thought as he unfurled his wings. _Time for me to fly._

* * *

 _Again,_ Natsu said, _flying is great._ Soaring above the forest, his sharp eyes scanned the trees. Spotting what he was looking for, he steered his body into a steep dive, folding his wings into his body. In no time flat, he flared out his wings with a snap, catching the air and slowing his descent as he approached the two figures who stood in the clearing below. They turned, recognition in their eyes as they beheld the twenty foot long dragon landing in the clearing with them. "Ah, Natsu." The taller one said, his silver hair and eyes gleaming in the late afternoon sun. The shorter of the pair merely nodded at the dragon. _Metalicana, Gaj_ eel. Welcome to the territory." Natsu said, transforming into human form. He looked them over. Metalicana was still as tall and imposing as ever, the same height as Igneel, but broader across the shoulders and chest. Gajeel was around Natsu's height, with black hair tied in a long, unruly ponytail, and he had metal piercings adorning his eyebrows, one side of his nose, and his arms. "If you guys wish," Natsu said, inclining his head in Metalicana's direction, "you may stop for a quick hunt on your way through." "Ah," Metalicana responded, a gleam in his eye. "Prey has been running well for you?" "Very well." Natsu responded with a laugh. Nodding to the two dragons, he transformed back into his dragon forme and took off, turning back towards the den. 

Halfway back, Natsu's nose picked up a slightly familiar scent. Turning towards the south, he flew about a mile before landing in a clearing between three great oak trees. Sniffing around, he growled as he picked up the scent again, a scent that set his heart racing and made his mind fuzzy. And, of course, seconds later, he heard a gasp.

* * *

 **There it is. Sorry about the short chapter, but this one was just a bit more filler than anything. Up Next: The Encounter: Erza meets a Dragon? And why does it seem familiar? Anyways, guys, hope you enjoyed, and I'm gonna get lost. May the wind always be at your back and fill your wings! Storm Out!**


	4. The Encounter

**Hey guys! Here's chapter four of ODaK! You guys are AMAZING with the support you guys have shown for this story. Special thanks to this update's batch of reviewers:**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9, Silver Ocean Jackson, Akira44, and Irhina.**

 **You guys are great. Seriously. You put up with my shoddy writing and leave awesome reviews. Thank you guys so much! Storm Out!**

* * *

"Good!" Gildarts exclaimed, blocking Erza's sword with his gauntlet, then dodging a kick. "Your sword work has definitely improved, Erza." Erza panted as she leaped back, dodging a slash. "And you're just as strong as ever, Gildarts." They stood panting, facing each other across the training field outside of Gildarts' house. Gildarts stood straight up. "Excellent work, Princess. I'm glad to see you've improved a lot since the last time we got together to train." "Thank you, sir." Erza straightened, sheathing her sword as Gildarts did the same. "Dinner should be ready soon. Try to be back before nightfall this time, okay?" Gildarts said, smiling. Erza bowed her head. "Of course, sir." Stretching, she went inside to take off her armor and change. Stepping out moments later in her usual attire of a blue skirt, white blouse, with her breastplate with the royal family crest emblazoned on it and a sword strapped to her side. Waving to Gildarts, she walked off down the path. 

Erza walked along, eyes on the trees as she walked the path back towards Gildarts' cottage. She had spent most of the afternoon exploring the woods, returning once the sun began its descent towards the horizon. Suddenly, a crash sounded as something heavy broke through the treetops nearby. Drawing her sword, she ran through the bushes towards the noise. Breaking into the clearing, she froze with a gasp. Crouched in front of her, scales shining in the late afternoon sunlight, was a creature that she had only read about in the books in her room at the castle. A dragon. Twenty feet long, it heard her entrance and turned around, staring at her with intelligent dark grey eyes. Erza crouched, sword at the ready, but he dragon in front of her made a motion like a shrug, licking his front paw to clean his scales. _Relax, princess,_ a voice spoke in her mind. _We dragons don't eat humans._ Erza frowned. For some reason, the voice seemed familiar, along with the grey eyes and the pink scales. Her eyes widened as her brain caught up to her eyes. "Wait, you can't be." She said, taking a step back. The dragon glanced at her, his pupils retracting to thin slits. _Can't be what?_ It asked, pausing in the cleaning of its scales. _Go on._ "You can't be the boy who saved me yesterday, can you?" The dragon sighed. H _umans are more observant than I give them credit for._ He thought, glancing at Erza. Erza began to blush, then jumped as a roar sounded out over the treetops. _You might want to get back._ He told Erza. _It's getting dark._ Erza nodded, sheathing her sword which had sat forgotten in her hand. She stood back as the dragon raised its wings, buffeting her with gust of wind as he took off. Watching after him, Erza turned and hurried out of the clearing, unable to move her mind from the creature she had just encountered. 

_There's no doubt._ Erza thought as she broke back onto the path. _That dragon was the boy who saved me from the wolf last night._ As she walked along, she let her mind wander. In all the books she had read, dragons were huge beasts, and while most brought fortune to the lands, they were dangerous magical creatures, capable of laying waste to cities if angered. _Can a creature like that…really exist?_ She thought as she breached the tree line, where Gildarts was standing at his open door. "Ah, Erza. Dinner is ready, if you are." Erza smiled at the tall knight. "I'll be in in a minute, just let me wash up." Gildarts smiled, then left her to go inside, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

"Hey Gildarts?" Erza asked, after they had settled down for a meal of beef stew and bread. "Yeah?" Gildarts retuned, looking up from his bowl. "Do you know a lot about dragons?" Gildarts almost spit into his stew when he heard the question. "A little, why?" "Because I ran into one while I was exploring." Gildarts' eyes widened at that statement. "So," Gildarts said, folding his hands and placing his chin on top of them. "Who'd you end up running into?" Erza was taken aback by how laid back Gildarts was. "Shouldn't you be worried?! The princess of your country just ran into a dragon!" Gildarts laughed as he leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head. "Dragons aren't the vicious beasts that townsfolk paint them out to be. Those accounts are pretty much based on fear. No, dragons are actually pretty peaceful creatures, unless you invade their territory or try to hurt their families. THEN they get pissed, and you had better be anywhere else." "How do you know so much?" Erza asked, leaning forward across the table. Gildarts shrugged. "From working and living alongside them for twenty years. When Cornelia and I first moved here, we were walking and trying to find a place to build, we ran into Igneel, an adult Fire Dragon. We got to talking, and he showed us to this place. We ended up friends, and then Igneel and his mate had a kid about five years later. That young man was the one who saved you from the wolf yesterday." Erza nodded, her eyes wide. It wasn't every day that you found out that dragons existed, let alone that a man who you considered family was close to a family of them. She turned to Gildarts. "What else can you tell me about dragons?!" she asked excitedly. Gildarts chuckled, then stood up, stretching. "Sure, but before we start, let me get the tea off of the stove." 

"So what do you want to know?" Gildarts asked, taking a sip from his tea. Erza leaned forward, setting her mug down on the table. "You said that they were dragons, but why did the one who saved me-" "Natsu." Gildarts cut her off, before cowering under the glare that she gave him. "Okay, why did _Natsu_ look like a human?" Gildarts took another sip of his tea, then spoke. "Dragons have an immense amount of magic energy within their bodies. It's what powers their abilities. For instance, my friend Igneel's fire is a result of magic energy. This magic also allows them to change their form to go unnoticed when they so choose. In fact, most dragons prefer to be in human form." Erza nodded. "So, what else is there about dragons?" Gildarts paused in thought. "Hm. They have very sharp noses, as well as enhanced physical strength and speed when in human form. There are many types of dragons, not just the generic fire breathers. Oh!" He said. "And they only fall in love once in their lives. Therefore, one of a dragon's greatest fears is love." "Love?!" Erza asked incredulously. "Yes, love." Gildarts responded. Erza quirked an eyebrow at him. "You see, since dragons only fall in love once, they are stuck pining after one person forever. What would happen if that person didn't love you back? Or was in love with someone else?" He asked, before leaning in. "What would you do if you could only love once, and the object of your affections died?" Erza's eyes widened. "I see. That's awful." "Not according to Igneel, it's not. You see, dragons can fall in love with other dragons, or with humans. If a human were to catch a dragon's eye, it's said that the human in question would gain the speed and strength of a dragon. Also, the bonds of dragon families are extremely strong." "So to them," Erza said, "love is a double-edged sword. It can destroy them, or it can make them unbeatable." Her thoughts wandered to the handsome young man from the forest. _Natsu_ , she thought. _I hope I may become as good a friend to you as Gildarts is to your father._

* * *

 **So there you go! That should be most of the necessary exposition out of the way. Next time on Of Dragons and Kingdoms: Explanations. Igneel returns, to find a confused son and an old friend with a new one. What happens when a dragon falls in love? Hope you guys enjoyed, and all that jazz! Follow, favorite and review if you did! May the wind be at your backs and fill your wings!**

Storm Out!


	5. Lost in Thought

**MAJOR apologies for disappearing for so long. The combination of College mid-terms, Spring Break, real life, and writer's block did a number on my ability to write quality content. But, hopefully, I can get back to putting out chapters at a decent clip. But, anyways, here's Chapter Five of ODaK: Lost in Thought. Hope you enjoy! Storm Out!**

* * *

Natsu flew back towards the den, his mind drifting along a million different directions. _Why does she make me feel this way?_ He thought. _It feels like my soul catches on fire when I'm near her, and my brain just goes fuzzy._ Shaking his head, he landed at the cave entrance, transforming back into his human form. Distracted, he walked into the cave and straight into Igneel. "Hey, watch it, boy." Igneel said, grabbing Natsu's arm as he stumbled. "Sorry, Igneel." Natsu said. "You look distracted, boy. What's the matter?" Igneel asked, glaring at the young dragon. Natsu snapped his eyes upwards, meeting the gaze of the intimidating fire dragon. "I don't know. There's someone new around the forest, a new human who's living with Gildarts. She's beautiful, and whenever I'm near her, my mind feels fuzzy and my heart-" "Feels like it's on fire." Igneel finished. Natsu drew back, surprised. "How did you know?" Natsu asked. Igneel smiled. "Because I've felt it." Natsu's eyes widened at this. "Those feelings mean that you've found your mate." "My mate?" Natsu questioned, confused. Igneel sighed exasperatedly. "Yes boy, is that not what I said?" He turned, finding Natsu dumbstruck. Sighing, he walked over to the young dragon. "It looks like I'm going to have to explain some things to you, boy." 

Erza sat by the river, staring off into the clear sky, allowing her mind to wander. She had nearly used up her week at Gildarts', and while she was looking forward to going home, there was one thing she was going to miss about the forest. Natsu. The mysterious dragon had captured her imagination, and despite her discussion with Gildarts, she wanted to know more. Making her mind up, she stood, grabbing her sword and striding off into the forest. She would go have one last talk with the dragon.

* * *

The man in the white coat stood at the window of tower room, staring out over the city of Crocus. His fists balled on the window ledge. "Soon," he said, a feral smile on his face. "Soon, all of this will be mine." The door opened, and he turned around, to see the king himself walk into the room. "King Makarov. What a surprise." He bowed, but the king shook his head. "Cut the formalities, Lord Siegrain." He growled. "I don't know what you are doing here, but I will have my eyes on you while you are here, especially with all that is going on in the south." Siegrain smiled, feigning innocence. "But of course, King Makarov." He bowed his head, hiding a smirk. Makarov glared at him for a moment, then stormed out. Siegrain raised his head, the smirk still present on his face. "Yes, keep your eyes on me, Makarov. Watch as your kingdom falls to me."

* * *

"Be careful how you approach this, boy." Igneel said, his eyes stern. "Your mate can either break you, or make you incredibly strong." Natsu nodded, his mind still reeling. His mate, the literal other half of his heart, was the princess of a kingdom. Standing, he walked to the edge of the cave. "I'll be back later," he said, transforming into his dragon form. _I'm going to think._ "Don't stay too long." Igneel replied. "And Natsu?" Natsu turned, wings raised. "Don't be afraid." Natsu nodded, before driving his wings down and taking off. "Don't make the same mistakes that I did." Igneel said, to no one in particular. 

There it was again. That scent, the scent that made him simultaneously exhilarated and nervous. Angling westward, he flew until he reached a small clearing, and landed, circling the clearing a few times before settling down to think. Placing his head on his front paws, he tried to make sense of his thoughts. _I still don't even know her name,_ he thought. _And yet we're linked together. Why does this stuff have to be so confusing?_ He huffed, sending a small jet of fire out and scorching a bush that just happened to be in the way. Still grumbling, he closed his eyes for a much needed nap. 

Erza continued walking down the forest path she was on, scanning her surroundings. At a low growling noise, she drew her sword, but nothing leaped out at her. She continued to glance around, jumping as it sounded again, coming from a small clearing nearby. Creeping towards it, her sword in front of her, she pushed her way through the bushes. There, she had to put a hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter at what she saw. The dragon from before, whom she was sure was Natsu, was stretched out on his back, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. The growling sound that alerted her originally was just his snoring. Having found the person she wanted, she settled down against the trunk of a tree to wait. 

Natsu woke up, rolling over and replacing his tongue back inside his mouth. Standing, he went to leave, but froze when a light sigh reached his ears. Looking around, he spotted the princess lying against a tree at the edge of the clearing, her head leaned back against the bark. Arching his back like a cat, he transformed back into his human form, sitting down and waiting for the princess to wake up. 

Erza awoke with a start, jolting upright and staring around alertly, hand on her sword. A laugh brought her back to the present. She looked around and almost squeaked in embarrassment when she noticed Natsu, back in human form and looking at her. "Enjoy your nap, princess?" He asked, a smirk on his lips. "Yes, I did. Did you enjoy yours?" He smiled. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable." He got to his feet, groaning. "I hate sitting still for too long." He complained. Erza smiled. "Don't ever come to the court in Crocus, then. You'd be sitting for hours." He laughed. "Well," Erza said, standing. "I was hoping to get a chance to speak with you, but I really must be going. I'm leaving to head back to Crocus today." Natsu nodded. "I figured." He said, although Erza thought she detected a slight hint of sadness in his voice. He extended his hand, which she shook. "Don't let any wolves eat you." He quipped, a small smile on his face. Erza laughed. "I'll try not to." She said. With that, Natsu watched as she walked out of the clearing, back towards Gildarts' home. 

_Damn._ Erza thought, picking her way back along the forest path, _I wish I had more time here._ She sighed as she exited the forest, to see Gildarts waiting, Knightwalker tossing her head as her rider approached. "Everything's ready, Princess." He said, handing her the reins. She accepted them, swinging her way up onto the saddle. "Promise you'll write?" Gildarts asked, a smile on his face. Erza returned his smile. "Of course, Uncle." She said, clapping him on the arm. "Then I will see you next month, when you are back for training. May your blade stay sharp." "And yours as well." She replied. Turning Knightwalker, Erza took off at a leisurely trot back towards Crocus. _At least things there stayed the same._ She thought. 

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

 **There ya go! Sorry if it isn't the strongest chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! Follow, favorite, and review if you did, or if you have any criticisms or the wind be ever at your back and fill your wings!**


	6. Apology

**Hey guys, Storm here.**

 **I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates on this story. I feel like I've written myself into a corner with no way to advance the plot, and with college, work, real life problems, and other stories, I just don't feel like I can produce quality updates for you guys. So, I set myself an ultimatum that if I don't come up with something in two weeks, I will rewrite the story from Chapter two onward. In the mean time, if you guys have ideas or suggestions for how you want to see the story go, feel free to PM me or leave a review. Once again, I am so sorry guys. I feel like, as a writer, I'm letting you guys down.**

 **May the sun always be at your back and may the wind fill your wings,**

 **StormDragonSlayer.**


End file.
